Libre
by SiXFeeTUndeR666
Summary: "-Hazme olvidar que soy prisionera de un destino cruel. Quiero saber que puedo ser libre tan sólo unas horas, sólo me queda esta noche...por favor"  Pide a gritos ser libre, y durante una noche comprobó que se siente elegir tu propio camino.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia sale de mi aburrida cabeza y de las ideas que una buena amiga me dio. Ya era hora de ver hasta donde puede llegar este personaje cuando le tiran del hilo que es.

Los personajes no me pertenecen...por desgracia. Si fueran míos, obligaría a borrar cuanta historia yaoi que me encontrara por el camino. ¿Es que no ven que es un desperdicio con tantos hombres atractivos? Es mi humilde opinion

**LIBRE...**

_Por Six Feet Under_

_"Más enseñan las manos que los labios..."_

**CAPÍTULO I : DE LLANTOS, PROVOCACIONES Y REALIDADES DOLOROSAS**

-¡Ven, acercate si tienes agallas! Si tienes huevos de detenerme... - la voz se cortó de momento buscando tragar las ganas de llorar, de insultar y de morirse, enfrentándose a una persona que había quedado alucinada ante tal acto bochornoso. - Todos son como tú, nadie comprende mi jodida situación ¡Nadie!

Neji Hyuuga era un persona que se sorprendía muy pocas veces y, cuando lo hacía, procuraba no mostrar ni una pizca de ello. Ahora, con los ojos abierto de par en par supo que siempre había una primera vez para todo. Y más cuando su misión había empezado escoltando a una joven lúgubre y callada de 16 años, de la que sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal en el momento de verla caminar porque juraba que no la había visto tocar el suelo con los pies. Tenía ese color de piel tan llamativo de algunos aldeanos de la Nube que contrastaba bien con los ojos verdes, ya opacos y que eran bordeados por unas leves ojeras. Era una belleza que parecía muerta en vida, aunque para Neji el sexo opuesto le traía sin cuidado.

La joven se mantuvo casi ausente durante todo el trayecto, hablando lo justo y lo necesario. El Hyuuga sabía que ella era de buena familia, muy educada y puesta en su sitio. No era un persona problemática y eso se agradecía. Siendo un Jounin de 22 años, sabía defenderse bien ejerciendo labores en solitario de todos los tipos y las escoltas de gente importante eran fáciles para él, pero muy tediosas; lidiar con ricos engreídos y mujeres histéricas eran lo más negativo que podía sacar de aquello. Pero ella era diferente, hasta que no supo en qué momento se perdió de su vista (y eso es exageración para un Hyuuga) y la encontró cerca de un río medio desnuda y ebria, bailando y soltando improperios y otras cosas más. El sonrojo de Neji fue más que notorio, al ver ese cuerpo contonearse sobre el agua mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba los más que grandes atributos de Haruka Kase, esos que nunca imagino ver en una mujer siempre enfundada en un vestido de luto.

Después de forcejear un poco y de buscar inútilmente su ropa, Neji decidió cubrirla con la parte de arriba de su atuendo típico de la casa Hyuuga, aunque con manos temblorosas al rozar el cuerpo de la joven. No se puede negar que él había sentido algo extraño al verla tal como Kami-sama la trajo al mundo, pero el respeto inculcado a una misión podía más en el incorruptible Neji Hyuuga. La llevó a rastrar a la tienda improvisada; Haruka le había pedido no hospedarse en una hotel del camino, así que se asentaron en bosque no muy oscuro cerca de un río. Quedaba sólo 2 días para llegar a la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes y eso lo llenó de muchos interrogantes. Si era un joven que pertenecía a los Kase de la Nube, le resultaba raro que no llevara su propia escolta o que fuera sola, porque se notaba que había tenido entrenamiento ninja. Es más, le resultaba ilógico que un ninja de la Hoja escoltara a una de la Nube, aunque las relaciones había mejorado mucho tras la Guerra.

Haruka había pasado el camino hasta la tienda balbuceando palabras mal sonantes y soltando puñetazos a Neji. El olor a sake era más que fuerte lo que significaba que la chica se había pasado tres pueblos con la bebida; no supo de dónde habría podido sacar el licor. No se imaginó que aquella joven que llevaba en hombros, esa callada y educada chica que no le había dado problemas, se pudiera convertir en un ser mal hablado y borracho. Adiós a la buena imagen.

-Eres un hijo de puta Neji Hyuuga, un desgraciado hijo de puta.

-Y usted, una descarada niña mimada – soltó ya harto de ese comportamiento tan patético en ella. Muy cansado, pero extremadamente acalorado.

Sí. Neji era hombre de todas maneras. Un hombre de 22 años, alejado de todo deseo banal y de los vicios propios de un ninja, que arrancaba suspiros a más de una aldeana en edad casadera. Su experiencia en el terreno femenino era nulo porque no fue necesario tenerlo, aunque Hiashi Hyuuga le insinuó una vez que era inmediato tener descendencia cuando llegara a ser la cabeza del clan y eso significaba una cosa. Pero no se preocupó, ya sabía que su tío se encargaría de escoger a la mujer apropiada. No obstante, tener a esa chica en contacto con sus manos le había proporcionado una descarga extraña en sus dedos y un leve cosquilleo en un lugar donde no pensaba que se sentían esas cosas. El rubor de sus mejillas, el sudor frío y el calor de su cuerpo le hicieron creer que estaba enfermo y había pescado un resfriado en ese bosque a tales horas de la noche, pero no se sentía mal. Era otra cosa que no encontraba explicación.

Ya en la tienda la depositó en las mantas y le acercó su equipaje para que se pusiera algo de ropa. No podía mantenerse allí por más tiempo viéndola semidesnuda, cubriéndose solamente con la ropa de él. Ella lo miró fijamente, retándolo y se levantó sin tener cuidado de sostener aquella prenda, dejando su cuerpo en el máximo esplendor gracias a la pequeña lámpara de gas que iluminaba el lugar. El sonrojo fue aun más notorio en él y reaccionó rápidamente dando la vuelta para salir de la tienda y darle tiempo a que buscara algo que ponerse. A punto estaba de poner un pie fuera de la tienda cuando Haruka se puso en medio de la entrada, desnuda...Neji iba a enloquecer.

- Dime, Neji Hyuuga, ¿Porqué interrumpes mi jodida soledad y te metes donde no te llaman? - dijo ella apuntándolo con él dedo y acercándose a él sin ningún tipo de pudor. Neji solo retrocedía cada paso que ella daba y procuraba mantener sus ojos fijos en los de ella y no en esos grande atributos al descubierto que se movían a la par que su dueña

- "_Por Kami, son como las de la Hokage...pero ¿en qué demonios estoy pensando? -_ se reprendió a si mismo por pensar tal desfachatez de la Godaime, intranquilo aunque sin mostrarlo en sus gestos. No aceptaba que a él le pasara estas situaciones tan incomodas, pero era casi imposible no verlas, eso sería estar muy ciego.

La chica sonreía y de vez en cuando rozaba con su lengua el borde de los labios. El aliento a sake era evidente y el calor en aquella tienda había matado todo el frío que se había depositado en ella. El Hyuuga notó que algo en su cuerpo había despertado, muy alegremente, y ahora era casi doloroso; el ambiente era ya tenso y pesado, con ella tan cerca y tan voluptuosa. Imposible que a los 16 se pudiese tener tan generosas razones. Tenía que acabar con esa situación "tan caliente" y debía frenarla porque percibía que lo estaba provocando, influida por el alcohol.

Ella hizo que la distancia entre sus rostros fuera la mínima y empezó a escrutarlo con mirada - Por Kami, no me había dado cuenta lo jodidamente atractivo que eres – entre risas juguetonas y un contoneo intolerable, Haruka lanzó su mano a la zona alegre del Hyuuga, el cual dio un respingo y salio como resorte fuera de su rango de alcance – Vaya, además están muy bien dotado.

Eso último lo acentuó descaradamente aumentando más el sonrojo y el calor de Neji. La situación era demasiado y no sabría que pasaría si no la frenaba a tiempo. Ella quería algo y ese algo estaba en el paquete todo incluido "Hyuuga", pero él no podía hacerlo. Él es incorruptible.

- Vamos Neji Hyuuga, ¿No te gusta lo que vez? - pasaba sus manos por sus grandes atributos a la vez que intentaba acorralarlo. Cuando se encontró en el límite de la tienda tropezó con algo que ganó sus maldiciones mentales y cayó pesadamente reprochando que lo que estaba haciendo Haruka lo volvía torpe. Ella, ni corta ni perezosa, se posicionó entrelazando sus piernas con las de Neji y lanzó de nuevo su mano a la intimidad de él dejándolo inmóvil. Sonriendo, puso sus labios cerca del oído derecho de Neji, sintiendo el cálido aliento de ella – No te detengas, si se nota que tienes más ganas que yo...estoy sin estrenar.

Y de un empujón, el Hyuuga la quitó de encima y se levantó rápidamente para luego darle la espalda, más que acalorado, más que sonrojado y más que adolorido. Haruka salió despedida y se vio estampada contra la pared de la tienda, que apenas tambaleó.

- Lo siento Haruka-sama, pero esto no forma parte de mi misión. Me retiro. - y caminó hasta la salida sin atreverse a mirarla. Ya cerca de poder alejarse de ella, escuchó un leve llanto que fue acrecentado más y más. A Neji se le cruzó por la cabeza que le había hecho daño al darle el empujón, y eso podía traerle problemas.

- ¿Por que demonios me rechazas? - dijo entre sollozos mezclando con rabia en aumento. - ¡¿Porque demonios todo el mundo me rechaza? - y se derrumbó en un mar de lágrimas.

Neji seguía sin mirarla, dándole la espalda por temor a que siguiera todavía desnuda. Ya lo había pasado mal y lo último que hizo ella fue la gota que rebozó la copa. Sin embargo, no podía negar que el contacto de la mano de Haruka en él no le fuese indiferente y si miraba detenidamente lo que tenía entre la piernas, podía afirmarlo absolutamente. Ella seguía llorando desconsoladamente, como si algo doloroso que no fuese el rechazo de Neji la estuviera destrozando por dentro. Lentamente, Haruka se levantó y cogió un vestido negro de su equipaje y se lo puso, aún entre lágrimas rabiosas.

- No tienes que decir nada, es el maldito destino que tengo que sufrir...- tambaleándose todavía por el alcohol, Haruka pudo colocarse el vestido pero no se preocupó de ponerse algo debajo. Se pudo poner en pie sosteniéndose de la endeble pared de la tienda. - el puto rechazo de todo ustedes.

Neji Hyuuga decidió mirarla. Y vio la penosa escena de una joven con el pelo desaliñado y el vestido ladeado, pero podía por fin mirarla y no tener que esconder que la chiquilla le había quitado el aliento; era algo triste de alguien que había sufrido, muy lejos de esa imagen que él ideó de ella.

- Eres como ellos, Hyuuga, como esos desgraciados que sólo me usan para sacar provecho. Eres como mi padre, como el Raikage y como la puta madre que los pario a todos...- suspiro y tragó saliva - ...¡cómo los malditos del clan Kase!

Gritó con todas sus fuerza, provocando que Neji abriera los ojos como platos. Miraba como una Haruka desesperada pataleaba y se tiraba el cabello en un acto de clara impotencia, de no poder cambiar nada de lo que es. Poco a poco caminó junto a ella para tranquilizarla y de paso tranquilizarse él: ver personalidades diferentes en tan poco tiempo le habían dejado en shock.

- No te acerques Hyuuga – pasó su mano torpemente por su rosto para enjugarse las lágrimas, tratando de no desplomarse por el mareo que sentía. Él hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y cada vez estaba más cerca. - ¡He dicho que no te acerques cabrón!

- Deje ya de hablar de esa manera Haruka-sama, es hora de descansar. - la tomó de la muñeca delicadamente para guiarla hasta su futón.

- ¿Quién te crees tú para darme órdenes, Hyuuga? -apartó su mano bruscamente del agarre de Neji y se alejó de él – Tú no sabes nada de mí, de la mierda que he tenido que sufrir.

Él siguió mirándola, ya con expresión cansada. Era demasiado tarde y mañana tenían que emprender el camino hacia la aldea de la Nube. Tal vez, si le seguía un poco la cuerda y la manejaba un poco la podría llevar a su cama y que por fin durmiera la borrachera que traía encima.

- Mírame Hyuuga, ¿qué hago a los 16 años vestida de luto? - soltó esa pregunta con algo de dolor atorado en la garganta y se desplomó en el suelo con más lágrimas inundando su rostro. Neji no dijo absolutamente nada – Solo he servido como moneda de cambio de los demás, para su maldito beneficio. Estoy así por capricho del Raikage, por haber nacido mujer en mi clan...tú, Neji Hyuuga, tienes la suerte de haber llegado a este mundo siendo hombre, eres libre. Te tengo tanta envid...

Y se quedó dormida. Neji vio como su cuerpo caía al suelo pesadamente. Se acercó a ella para llevarla en brazos hasta su futón y la cubrió con las mantas. Supo que aquella joven guardaba más de un suceso doloroso, tanto como para haber caído en ese abismo del alcohol. La observó mientras dormía. En sólo unas horas, la joven silenciosa y educada se había convertido en una mujer ebria con una lengua demasiado vulgar, pero no podía negar que a pesar de todo era muy atractiva; nunca había sentido tanta calentura a excepción de cuando estaba enfermo. Haruka poseía más de un secreto agobiante, pero a Neji Hyuuga no le asalta la curiosidad así de repente; aunque siempre hay un primera vez.


	2. Chapter 2

Continuación de la historia...

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Ojalá fueran míos, sólo míos...

**LIBRE...**

_Por: SixFeetUnder_

_"Sólo deja que olvide lo que soy, sólo enséñame con tus manos lo que es la locura y el amor..."_

**CAPÍTULO II : DE UNA NOCHE ÚNICA, LA LIBERACIÓN DEL ALMA Y LA DECISIÓN PROPIA**

_Sentía que la respiración le faltaba, que las manos le fallaban, a merced de aquel ser que estaba encima suyo. Ese ser que dedicaba cuanta caricia a su trabajado cuerpo, aquel que diligentemente se había posesionado de su miembro con una presión abrumadora y muy húmeda. Sólo sentía que ese extraño ser se desfogaba, que deliraba y que gritaba su nombre mezclado con gemidos, que no eran de dolor. _

_A Neji le faltó el aire al saber que ese extraño ser que lo estaba dejando casi moribundo de placer era aquella con esos grandes atributos, Haruka Kase. Y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en el momento de la divina revelación, fue aferrarse con fuerza a esos voluminosos pechos y gritar su nombre ya en el final de su tormento..._

Era un sueño.

...y su nariz percibió un olor conocido. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y estiró cada parte de su cuerpo, sintiendo como las articulaciones se ponían en su sitio. Había dormido poco por vigilar el sueño de Haruka, hasta que el suyo lo venció dejándolo en una posición incómoda. Por eso le dolía un poco el cuello; y cuando se estaba masajeando la parte adolorida se dio cuenta que había soñado algo extraño, irremediablemente excitante para la desdicha de su dolorida parte. De eso y de que la tienda estaba vacía, totalmente arreglada y que le habían dejado té y comida al lado de su futón. Haruka no estaba por ningún lado.

Salió rápidamente de la tienda en busca de ella, sin preocuparse de acomodarse la ropa. Se le cruzaron miles de estupideces que podría estar haciendo la chiquilla, así que activó su Byakugan para poderla detectar. La vio otra vez en el río, pero no estaba haciendo estupideces. Caminó tranquilamente hacia ella quien estaba sentada a la orilla del río, sin el temor acosándole. Notó que no tenía su vestido de luto, sino un atuendo de entrenamiento propio de los ninjas de la Nube; a pesar de ello, seguía estando absolutamente atractiva. Sudaba a mares, señas de que había estado entrenando, a saber desde que horas.

Haruka se sintió observada. Giró y se encontró con la mirada indiferente de Neji Hyuuga. Esa cristalina mirada que tanto le había cautivado desde que lo vio por primera vez. Nunca había sentido los sobresaltos de su corazón hasta ese momento en que la Hokage y el representante de la familia a la que fue entregada cerraban la petición de escolta de la joven. Justo ahí, al lado de la puerta, la imponente figura del portador del Byakugan la había dejado al borde la hiperventilación. Pensó por unos minutos que el amor a primera vista existía y sólo memorizaba toda la perfección del Hyuuga, lejos de la terrible y asquerosa imagen de su difunto marido en el lecho nupcial.

Las imágenes de la noche en la que su propia familia la entregaba a ese vejestorio para saldar la deuda de Kumogakure regresaron rasgándole el alma y llevándose la poca tranquilidad que había obtenido en el viaje. Gracias a él. También recordó lo triste que era sentirse el equivalente al armamento que había pedido el Raikage por esa absurda obsesión de estar preparado en tiempos de paz.

Se levantó ya descansada de entrenar desde el amanecer. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de hablar con alguien, y más con el Hyuuga, y sacarse todo el peso que su ser aguantaba. Pero sabía con toda seguridad que Neji no se detendría a escucharla con una misión de por medio porque se notaba que no era el tipo de persona que antepone algo a su responsabilidad. Vamos, lo tenía más que claro si se junta la escena bochornosa de la noche anterior en la que sus nervios estallaron e hicieron que se bebiera una botella entera de sake. Todo lo demás la golpeaba en su cabeza, más que avergonzada con él. No obstante, se sentía feliz porque al menos, por una vez, era libre de suspirar por alguien que no le correspondería. Eso que había escuchado como _amor platónico._

- Buenos días, Hyuuga-san. - saludó educadamente como había hecho durante todo el viaje, como la Haruka silenciosa. Neji se sorprendió una vez más del cambio de actitud, sospechando de la vergüenza que sentíría por lo de anoche – he preparado todo para salir lo antes posible, sólo resta que usted desayune.

Se retiró con la cabeza agachada, tratando de ocultar las ganas irremediables de llorar. Puede que él estuviera realizando una simple misión de escolta, pero para ella la compañía un poco indiferente de Neji era lo más parecido a una amistad que haya podido tener en su miserable vida. Él sólo atinó a seguirla hasta la tienda y vio que había dejado su equipaje fuera. Estaba empacando algo conocido para él: el vestido negro con el cual la conoció. Ahora su aspecto era diferente, con el peto blanco de los ninja de la Nube, aunque no portaba el protector oficial.

Neji saboreó la comida hecha por Haruka. Hacía días que no comía nada decente, sólo cuando llegaba a casa y Hinata le tenía listo el menú. Podía afirmar que el té preparado por Haruka superaba al de su prima con creces. Siguió observando todo los movimientos de ella, del cambio que había sufrido en tan solo una noche; se veía fuerte pero mantenía en su rostro, con algo de más color, esa tristeza permanente. La ayudó a quitar la tienda y quiso también llevar su equipaje, como lo había hecho durante el trayecto, pero Haruka se negó.

- Tranquilo Hyuuga-san, puedo con esto – sonrió, dando a conocer una cara angelical, según Neji – es hora de que haga las cosas por mi cuenta.

Cogieron camino hacia la Aldea de la Nube, sólo quedaba un día para llegar. Haruka sintió que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos al darse cuenta que tenía un día para estar con él. Había desaprovechado los demás por miedo, por vergüenza y, sobre todo, por la imagen incesante en su cabeza de su viejo marido tratando de doblegarla. Agradecía haber tenido un entrenamiento clandestino. Supo que había llegado al límite de la sumisión de su ser y que no tenía más remedio que tratar de ser un poco libre antes del fatídico final que le esperaba. No le importaba su respuesta, sólo su compañía. Pero añoraba conocer más cosas.

- Perdón – agachó la cabeza, una vez más

- Disculpe ¿qué ha dicho? – Neji siempre iba delante, vigilando todo con mirada minuciosa. Giró al escucharla, una vez más sorprendido.

- Perdón...por lo de anoche. Sé que fue de mal gusto y que no debería caer tan bajo, pero algo me llevó a ese estado – se acercó más a él, sólo quería estar un poco más cerca. Deseaba contarle todo, y estaba decidida a hacer sin importar las consecuencias – hay muchas razones que me empujaron a beber, una de ellas...

- Lo siento, Haruka-sama, pero no soy quien para acusar sus actos – la miró directamente, haciendo que Haruka sintiera las piernas temblar y temer en cualquier momento derretirse. El Hyuuga percibió ese cambio que se producía en ella, sin sospechar los efectos que le provocaban – sólo cumplo con mi misión, no me atañe su vida privada.

Siguió caminando sin darse cuenta de la expresión en el rostro de Haruka. Ella estaba dolida, aunque comprendía su respuesta. Pero estaba desesperada, algo la iba a llevar al borde de la locura. Neji sintió que se había detenido, con algo de opresión en el pecho. En cierta medida, y ya más que convencido, sabía que ella necesitaba dealguien; el estaba encantado de ser ese alguien. Se giró y contemplo el rostro de ella, una vez más. A pesar de la tristeza que otra vez la invadía, ella era hermosa a los ojos del Hyuuga, y sintió las ganas irrefrenables de abrazarla y consolarla. Recordaba cuanto le pidió que dejara los formalismo y la llamara sólo _"Haruka"_ y se negó rotundamente porque no era su estilo, tal vez en ese momento la veía de otra forma. Ahora deseaba que sus labios pronunciaran su nombre sin ningún tipo de formalidad aburrida.

- Perdone Hyuuga-san, no era mi intención molestarle - caminó y pasó por su lado, una vez más sin intentarlo. La había asaltado la cobardía al verlo, tan imponente y tan indiferente.

Cogió su pesado equipaje y lo colocó de manera que su espalda no sufriera. Había pensado una y mil veces acercarse a Neji para darse a conocer, con la esperanza de dar un giro total a su patética vida. Pero su conciencia le repetía lo equivocada que estaba; su destino no cambiaría nunca, y menos que no diera el todo por el todo en la noche, nunca podría conocer la libertad de amar.

Era cierto que en su vida, pocas eran las personas que la había ayudado.

Recordó a Fuujiro, el consejero de la familia Akihiyo. Él fue quien pidió encarecidamente a Konoha un escolta cualificado para ella, salvándole de la horda de energúmenos de la familia ante la noticia de la muerte del patriarca y movió todos los hilos necesarios para que pudiera llegar a su aldea viva antes de su propia familia la mandara a matar por el camino. Vino a su mente aquella amiga que maldijo la suerte de la mujeres Kase y la entrenó a escondidas, sorprendida de las habilidades ignoradas de Haruka. Podía concluir su lista.

No dijo nada más en todo el trayecto. La noche estaba cerca y Neji propuso dormir en un hostal que quedaba cerca pero Haruka se negó de nuevo; quería dormir a la intemperie, sin estar encerrada en cuatro paredes. Neji aceptó sin más y buscaron un lugar tranquilo donde asentarse. Encontraron un lugar tranquilo, con pocos árboles y con un riachuelo, algo que llamó la atención al Hyuuga recordando aquella noche, ya mañana no la vería. Eso le causó algo molesto en el cuerpo, el hecho de que no la vería nunca más.

Haruka puso sus cosas cerca de un árbol y sacó todo lo necesario. Preparó algo de comer, sorprendiendo a Neji de sus habilidades en situaciones adversas, y la cantidad de comida y cosas útiles que podía cargar. Todo ello gracias a Fuujiro que se preocupó que no le faltara nada para el largo viaje.

Comieron en silencio. Haruka no despegó la mirada del plato mientras que Neji estaba ensimismado observando cada rasgo y cada gesto. Nunca había tenido interés en las mujeres, pero ahora estaba mirando detenidamente a ella procurando memorizarlo todo. Ella levantó la mirada, ya había terminado de comer.

- Si me disculpa, voy a darme un baño en el río. - se retiró en cuanto vio Neji asintió la petición, cogió sus cosas y se fue directa al río.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Haruka se había ido y Neji se estaba preocupando. Por eso fue a buscarla al río donde la encontró sentada en la orilla, con las cosas que había llevado y sin haberse dado el baño. Pero si que estaba algo ebria aunque no con los excesos de la noche anterior. Otra vez, y muy a su pesar, vería otra persona inundada por el alcohol.

- Ven, siéntate conmigo – bebió un poco de su botella de sake y tragó pesadamente, sintiendo como el licor quemaba su garganta – necesito desahogarme y resulta que eres el único con quien puedo hacerlo.

Él se acercó, sólo por llevarle la corriente. Haruka fijó sus ojos verdes a los de él y le importó en lo más mínimo que no le escuchara como ella quería; mientras estuviera ahí, le bastaba.

- Me encantan los ríos, tanta agua me hace beber y tan a gusto – le ofreció sake a Neji y este se negó – Bueno, tú te lo pierdes.

Era hora de escucharla. Haruka bebía más exageradamente, tenía que frenarla antes de que se despojara de alguna prenda

- ¿Por qué lo hace? - preguntó señalando la botella.

¿Hacer qué? ¿beber? - suspiro levantando la botella de nuevo – lo hago porque puedo olvidar lo infeliz que soy, el destino que tengo que vivir resignadamente...tal vez para mañana no pueda hacerlo.

- No creo que sea necesario llegar a esos extremos. - replicó

- Qué vas a saber tú, yo he vivido tan poco que esto me lo puedo permitir para poner algo de alegría a mi patética existencia.

Se hizo el silencio. Era tenso el ambiente en que ellos dos miraban a la nada, esperando la palabra del otro. Haruka sentía que el peso se le estaba haciendo incómodo; necesitaba que alguien le diera respuestas.

- ¿Piensas que el destino es algo fijo? - preguntó ella mientras bebía un poco más

Neji pensó la respuesta. Si bien, él fue de los primeros en negar la mínima oportunidad de cambio en el destino de una persona. Recordaba como se lo había restregado a su prima Hinata en los exámenes Chuunin. Pero tras un encuentro revelador, supo que sus ideas, fundadas por la muerte de su padre y su pertenencia al Bouke, lo había llevado por el camino del odio y rencor hacia personas que no tenían la culpa. Ahora podía sentirse satisfecho porque a la vez que pudo desviar su vida a lo correcto, también pudo cambiar el oscuro destino de las generaciones venideras que no tendría que sufrir más el calvario del "Pájaro Enjaulado". Esa pregunta le llegó justo a los recuerdos y vivencias, a tener que reflexionar sobre cada paso que dio para poder llegar a ser lo es ahora: el próximo líder del clan Hyuuga.

Haruka guardaba en su ahogo de licor algo de cordura y razonamiento. No sabía por qué, pero Neji Hyuuga podría comprenderla, aunque pareciese un témpano de hielo con piernas. Pero la respuesta a una pregunta que se le antojó imposible de responder, estaba fuera de los alcances de un humano. Buscó por años la posibilidad de demostrar que sus capacidades en su clan, recibiendo a cambio los más duros castigos y golpes que un padre podía proporcionar a su hija. Por eso, Haruka dejó de luchar, ante el hecho de que su propia familia le manejara la vida a conveniencia de los demás.

- Es difícil ¿verdad? - giró para ver el rostro inexpresivo de Neji, pero para Haruka, el más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Siguió bebiendo, degustando la fuerza del sake en su garganta.

- Es algo complicado de responder – habló Neji, todavía confuso de la respuesta pensada. Aclaró su garganta para continuar – No sabría como explicarlo, sólo sé que las circunstancias te llevan a dos caminos diferentes.

- ¿Dos caminos? Eso no es un respuesta fiable a la pregunté que formulé. - dijo con fastidio.

- La vida no es fácil, pero tampoco es imposible. Eso depende de cuán imposible queremos que sea. - para él, esa respuesta no era de su gusto sabiendo que sus dotes de genio. Pero si quería conocerla más, tendría que llevar esa conversación a su terreno.

- Vaya, entonces nada es imposible. Los obstáculos y las complicaciones vienen de mi mente – rió a carcajada suelta, provocando un poco de molestia al Hyuuga por su estruendosa voz - Nunca pensé tener vida para escuchar tal estupidez.

- Entonces...- tomó la palabra Neji algo furioso. No soportaba la gente así, de esa manera tan pesimista, tan él en el pasado – dígame su historia y yo le diré luego todas las respuestas, cuáles son esos dos caminos.

Haruka rió una vez más. Todo le sonaba absurdo, sin sentido ¿Qué le podía responder él si a leguas se veía que sus circunstancias no eran las mismas?.

- Mi historia... - suspiró, intentando no llorar. No quería parecer débil ante tal ser que exudaba fortaleza. Bebió más, como única cura a un mar de lágrimas. - es demasiado larga, amarga y sin sentido.

- Tenemos tiempo – respondió ante el hecho de que ella estaba a punto de estallar.

- A mi no me queda mucho tiempo, pero puedo hacer el esfuerzo... total, mañana no estaré en este mundo.

No le hizo mucho caso, tal vez eran tonterías que se dicen cuando se sobrepasa con el alcohol. Haruka se dispuso a contar toda su historia. Le dijo entre risas que su sueño era ser la mejor kunoichi de la Nube, sueño frustrado por el hecho que en su clan a las mujeres se les tenían prohibido pisar la academia ninja. Le describió la disputa entre su padre y su tío por el control de la familia condicionada por la preferencia del varón sobre la mujer; su padre la miró con desprecio el día que nació porque desplazó a todos a la rama secundaria y humilló a su madre por haber parido una mujer, hasta el punto de dejarla irreconocible. Recordó con tristeza la historia de cómo había muerto su madre, empujada al suicidio, arrojada a la locura y a la deshonra. Rió una vez más contándole las mil y unas peripecias que había tenido que hacer para poder aprender las bases del ninjutsu y taijutsu, compaginándolas con las espantosas clases para ser "buena esposa" a las que estaba obligada a asistir; incluso se permitió algo de orgullo, comentándole que había conseguido la forma de mantener el Raiton en su cuerpo sin estallar en pedazos y manejar a la perfección la técnica de la familia principal mientras el heredero, su primo, hacía clones mediocres o se rostizaba con los rayos. Todo ello con algo de resignación; sabía que tenía habilidades para ser la mejor, pero nunca le dieron la oportunidad de demostrarlo. La llevaron fuera de la aldea para entregarla como esposa a un viejo carcamal fabricante de armas, muy amigo del Raikage, con el fin de pagar los delirios de A-sama de vivir armado en tiempos de paz. Era un viuda de 16 años, que se deshizo de su marido en defensa propia cuando la intentaba someter, algo completamente asqueroso.

- Tras eso Fuujiro, el representante de la familia, me sacó del País de los Pájaros y me llevó a la Aldea de la Hoja, lejos del tumulto de gente que me acusaban de asesina. Intentó mandarme a otro sitio, pero había orden de mi Aldea para llevarme de vuelta. – bebió lo último que le quedaba arrojando la botella lejos. Hacía un poco de frío y, sumado a lo vacía que se sentía, se intentaba dar calor frotándose los brazos – sólo recuerdo como quedó el cuerpo, totalmente calcinado.

Una persona más en el camino que había sido marcada por las ramas familiares. Una joven sometida a las órdenes de los que se creían superiores. Tan parecida a él. Sintió un vuelvo con el corazón ante el hecho de que ella había vivido casi lo mismo que él. Sin embargo, ella parecía acostumbrada al hecho de seguir una vida dominada pero no negaría su frustración. Neji no decía nada, sólo miraba la estampa de Haruka, a quien le había robado la juventud. En ese caso no se parecía a él ya que había logrado salir del abismo de odio y rencor acumulado de tantos años. Aún era un misterio la mente de ella, tan llenas de sorpresas.

- Neji Hyuuga, no dices nada para variar. - se levantó en el momento, caminado hacía la misma orilla del río. Miró al Hyuuga y le brindó una sonrisa que le provocó al receptor algo de escalofrío – Pues ya no tengo miedo a nada, a lo que pase a partir de mañana.

- ¿Miedo a qué? - preguntó extrañado, observando como ella se quitaba las botas y sumergía sus pies en el agua.

- A morir. Antes estaba asustada, ahora estoy dispuesta a morir con tal de restregarle a mi padre lo libre que he sido.

Movía su pies en el agua, sintiendo como cada partícula cubría su piel. Sentía algo de descanso, de satisfacción. Mojaba sus manos y refrescaba su cuello, percibiendo que la tensión de sus músculos, esa que llevaba acumulando desde hacía años, se estaba desvaneciendo.

- He sido libre para llorar, para beber hasta reventar...- salió del agua y caminó justo donde Neji estaba. Lo miró una vez más, contemplando esos ojos que tanto la había enloquecido. Se arrodilló junto a él, acercando su mano derecha a la del Hyuuga que estaba sobre su rodilla; eso la hizo suspirar, adentrarse más en su ser y matar el poco miedo que tenía - ...sobre todo para amar. Tan sólo quiero llevarme el recuerdo de tus labios.

Un leve roce de labios bastó para que el corazón de Neji latiera a mil por hora. Un beso tímido, pequeño, pero casí eterno. Un acto algo efímero, porque Haruka se separó un poco de él, aunque mantenía esa dolorosa distancia. Sólo quería tener el primer y único beso de su vida, sólo de aquel que le había robado el corazón tan voluntariamente. Quería continuar, avanzar más allá de la boca de Neji, de su cuerpo. Temblaba de nervios antes un posible rechazo, pero podía irse un poco tranquila a la tumba con el sabor de sus labios aún latente en los suyos.

El primer beso de Neji. Era obvio para un chico que no le había interesado el sexo opuesto, hasta el momento en que vio a Haruka desnuda, hasta que la soñó en un acto impuro y hasta que la dejó que le robara el primer beso de su vida. Totalmente paralizado, notando como el calor de sus mejillas era ya sofocante y viendo como las de ella se tornaban de un rojo extremadamente tierno. Un ser incorruptible como Neji no debería caer tan bajo ante la responsabilidad de la misión. Sin embargo, y para su pesar, el beso lo había dejado en shock y con unas ganas tremendas de seguir. El genio Hyuuga nunca imaginó que sus manos se aferrara al sensual cuerpo de Haruka Kase, la sujetara con delicadeza y la guiara hacía el beso más profundo, más apasionado.

Podría decirse que Neji Hyuuga quedaba oficialmente libre de prejuicios, de ataduras sin sentido, sólo juntando sus labios a los de una copia viva de su vida oscura. Con la poca cordura que le sobraba y que pendía de un hilo para desaparecer, Neji supo que había siempre una primera vez para todo, incluso para ser libre.


End file.
